Yes, Professor Snape, Whatever You Say
by sevsbrowneyedgurl
Summary: Hermione Granger is very late for Potions class. What happens when Professor Snape finds out why she is late? A/U Seventh yeah - Legal age, Light Bondage and a bit of a Slytherin gang-bang. Rated M for sex. If you don't like it, don't read it.


Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, no money being made. If the characters were mine, Snape would have lived and Draco would be all snuggles with Harry. :)

A/N: This story was written for me as a birthday present by my friend AshPryder. It is posted here with his permission.

**Yes, Professor Snape, Whatever You Say**

"Come in," Severus Snape called out, in response to the hesitant knock on his office door.

Hermione Granger opened the door slowly and poked her head inside. Though her eyes were downcast, she still had an expression of defiance on her face.

"Ahh, Miss Granger," Snape said, practically purring. "I am so glad you could join me for detention. And right on time, too. If only you had managed to be this punctual for class, perhaps you would not have to be here."

Hermione tried to suppress a grimace at Snape's self-satisfied smile. As far as she was concerned, this was all rubbish. True, she had been late to class, but not so late she deserved an entire afternoon of detention. This was just more of his bullying and blatant favoritism. After all, Draco hadn't gotten detention and he had been late as well.

"Yes, Professor," she said, an edge creeping into her voice.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her tone, a gesture nearly lost underneath his long, lank bangs which hung down nearly over his eyes. His smile vanished, and his tone hardened.

"You consider yourself above punishment, Miss Granger? Well, I assure you, by the end of this detention you will not consider yourself above anything," he sneered.

Hermione looked down and said nothing, afraid if she spoke her words would only betray her more. Snape leaned in close, his lips merely inches from her ear, and she could feel the warmth of his breath as he whispered to her:

"I know exactly why you were late to my class."

Suddenly, Hermione flushed from head to toe, mortified at the thought that he might indeed know what she had been doing that had made her tardy.

It had started out innocently enough. Or mostly, anyway. She had found herself with a little time between classes, and for some reason almost unbearably horny. So she decided to find the Room of Requirement, because what she required at that moment was privacy in order to relieve herself of the sexual urges which were building up inside of her.

Finding the room, she had immediately opened her robes and lay down on the divan the room had courteously provided. She hiked up her skirt and pulled her panties off, desperate to touch herself in order to provide relief. It was almost painfully good as her hand crept down to her already soaking pussy, wetting her fingers with her own juices and then beginning to frantically rub her clit towards ecstasy.

She closed her eyes, and as her orgasm began to approach, moans and gasps began to escape her lips. It took her a moment to realize that not all the moans she was hearing were her own.

Opening her eyes in surprise, she was shocked to see three people standing around her, watching. Malfoy was there, as were his two idiot companions Crabbe and Goyle. All three of them had their cocks in their hands, watching her masturbate with looks of both lust and amusement.

At first she was embarrassed and angry, unable to understand how the Room of Requirement had failed to give her the privacy she had asked for and let these disgusting boys in to ogle her. Then she realized. What she really required was cock, and plenty of it. And there were three big hard cocks right there, just presenting themselves for her use.

Her shocked face slowly became a sultry smile as she looked all three of them in the eyes, daring them to look away. She took her hand away from her pussy, showing it to them in all its glory.

"Well?" she said challengingly to them, "do you think I have all day?"

With that, the three of them had set upon her, tearing her clothes off and using her young body in ways they had only dreamed of in fantasies. She was using them too. She hated each and every one of them, but loved the feeling of their hands and mouths all over her, reveling in the sensation of having control over these three rock hard cocks.

She had sucked all three of them, individually and simultaneously as well. She allowed them to probe her most intimate areas with their fingers, tongues. At one point, she had Draco's cock buried deep inside her pussy, while Crabbe fucked her ass and Goyle rammed his cock down her throat. Or maybe it was the other way around. Perhaps they even switched off…she wasn't sure and didn't care. All she wanted was to use them for her own base needs.

And she did. Both Crabbe and Goyle came at the same time, shooting their idiot jizz all over her face and budding young breasts. As she felt the hot cum hitting her skin, her pussy began to spasm and she screamed, the walls of her vagina clamping down around Draco's cock as she began to cum in waves.

Draco moaned as well, unable to restrain himself anymore as her pussy tightened around him. He pulled his cock out over and immediately began to cum all over her pussy and stomach. Jet after jet of his hot sperm landed on her skin…she almost thought he would never stop cumming. It seemed like his load was bigger than both of his friends combined, and this thought alone caused her to cum again in shrieking ecstasy.

Finally, it was over, and they all laid spent in a puddle of their own bodily fluids. None of them spoke. Slowly, they began to recover and use creative wand work to clean up, repair torn clothing, fix messed hair. Wordlessly they left, and Hermione and Draco took different routes to Potions class, arriving late. Which is how she had ended up here.

Now though, the thought of Snape perhaps knowing what she had been doing caused her to blush with shame. At the same time, he pussy began to moisten at the memory, and her young nipples hardened a bit under her robe.

"I…I don't know what you mean, Professor," she said with a catch in her voice. "I just had to stop to use the bathroom on my way to your class. I didn't mean to be late."

"Don't lie to me, girl," Snape sneered. "I made Mr. Malfoy explain to me in great detail why you two were late. At first he was reluctant to tell me…but I have ways of getting the truth out of people."

Hermione's heart sunk into the pit of her stomach as she realized how exposed she was. She struggled to find words to explain, to deny…but she had none. She looked at her shoes in abject shame.

"Now I am going to show you how we at Hogwart's deal with little sluts like you, Miss Granger," Snape growled. "You think you are so smart, leading our young impressionable students astray like that. But whores will not be tolerated, not by me."

Hermione looked up at him in shock, her mouth agape at the words he was speaking to her. Despite herself, she felt another rush of heat to her vagina, her panties dampening. Snape smiled his greasy smile and reached out with one hand to lightly grip her cheeks around her open mouth.

"Yes, I think you have the idea, Miss Granger. Now kneel."

Hermione began to stammer, unable to form distinct words. Her body shook and trembled with fear. And…what? Anticipation?

"Be quiet. And get down on your knees, slut," he ordered in a tone that brooked no dispute.

Without even seeming to will it, she felt her knees bend to the floor as she obeyed his command. Her eyes were wide, but she did not move as Snape began to unbutton his robe. It hung open, revealing that he was naked underneath. With a wave of his wand, suddenly her robe tore away from her body as well. Unlike him, she wore the plaid skirt, grey sweater, white shirt, and tie that were part of the uniform underneath. She let out a little gasp in surprise.

Then her eyes were drawn to the sight which presented itself right at her eye level. Snape's cock was staring her right in the face, a sight she had never expected to see. It was enormous, far bigger and more magnificent than the little boy penises she had been playing with until this point. Her eyes narrowed in a mixture of fear and lust, and her lips parted slightly.

"Put it in that whore mouth of yours, Miss Granger. Show me what you did with those poor young boys you seduced."

Hermione shuddered. "Please, Professor, I…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Shut up, bitch," he spat. "Show me how you suck a cock."

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes, but she slowly moved to comply. Her hand reached out to grip the shaft of that monster, looking almost like a doll's hand compared to it. She almost couldn't get her hand around it, she had no idea how she was going to get her mouth around it.

She timidly began to lightly stroke it, and in response it grew even harder and larger. She choked back tears as she leaned forward and opened her mouth. She began to lick the head, tentatively, hesitantly. It throbbed in response. Hermione began to lick up and down the shaft, trying to coat that terrifying, beautiful prick with her saliva in order to make it easier for her to take it into her mouth. Her hand slipped up and down the rigid pole, spreading the lubrication.

"No," Snape growled at her. "No hands."

With another wave of his wand, a length of silken cord she had not previously noticed flew off of his desk. Without volition, her hands were drawn behind her back and then bound tightly by the cord. She suddenly found herself unable to move her arms.

"Professor, please…don't," she cried, her tears now flowing. "I'm sorry…I won't ever do it again. I promise!"

Snape callously ignored her sobs.

"Don't talk. Just suck," he said cruelly, forcing his cock into her hot mouth.

She tried to hold back the tears as his hardness began to penetrate her mouth, but she could not. She sobbed uncontrollably as he gripped her hair with both hands and began to fuck her throat, slowly at first but increasing the tempo as he went.

At the same time, she felt like her cunt was on fire. Her juices flowed uncontrollably, soaking her panties and dripping down her leg. She'd never felt so humiliated in her entire life. She'd never felt more turned on.

She looked up through teary eyes at Snape's face. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was twisted into a sneer as he pumped his massive rod in and out of her tiny mouth. Without meaning to, she let out a small moan.

Snape's eyes opened, and he looked down at her, locking eyes. He pulled his cock out of her mouth with a popping sound, the head of it slapping against her right cheek as it quivered a bit now that it was unrestrained by her lips.

One of his hands wrapped itself in her hair and pulled her back up to her feet. The other hand slipped under her skirt and she felt his rough finger probe her crotch, feeling how hot she was there, feeling how absolutely soaked through her panties were.

"So," he said. "You're even more of a slut than I thought. I might have to beat the whore out of you."

Hermione's entire body shuddered at his words, fresh tears forming in her eyes and fresh pussy juices flowing out of her, through her panties and across Snape's fingers.

Snape stepped back, waving his wand again. Hermione's skirt and sweater tore themselves away, leaving her in her shirt and tie and panties. Another wave of the wand and she found herself being flung onto his desk, face down. Her hands briefly were unbound, but then were bound again, this time separately, one tied to each corner of the desk.

She was now bent over the desk, tied down, with only a few scant bits of clothing left. She tried to look back over her shoulder at Snape, but found the effort difficult, especially with her hair in her eyes.

Snape stepped up behind her, his hands running up the inside of her thighs until he reached her underwear. Then he found their waistband, hooked his fingers in it, and pulled them down until they fell to the tops of her shoes. His hands caressed her ass, almost worshipfully, and Hermione let out deep moan.

"Quiet," Snape snapped. He gestured with his wand again, and her tie undid itself from around her neck and then gagged her. She choked a bit in surprise, and squirmed in her restraints, testing them but finding them quite secure.

Snape grinned cruelly again, and without warning he used his wand across her ass, leaving a bright red stripe. Hermione screamed through the gag, crying in agony. And, somehow, pleasure.

Again and again, Snape brought his wand down upon her bare ass, eliciting cries and tears until Hermione thought she could take it no longer. Then the switching stopped, and she felt the tip of his wand exploring the opening of her pussy which was, by this time, absolutely dripping and as engorged as a cat in heat. She squirmed and struggled in vain against her restraints.

The wand easily slipped inside of her, and she closed her eyes and moaned loudly, even through the gag. It felt so good, so amazing. And yet…it wasn't quite what she wanted, she realized.

"I can definitely see that Mr. Malfoy was telling the truth, Miss Granger. You are most definitely no virgin. How many of our young men have you had inside this little whore cunt of yours? Was Malfoy the first? Or have you been getting fucked by that worthless Mr. Weasley and that reprobate Harry Potter? Maybe both at the same time? Perhaps that's how you learned how to fuck half of House Slytherin at the same time eh?"

Hermione tried to speak, but through the gag all that came out was muffled nonsense. She wasn't actually sure she was saying anything anyway.

"But I doubt you have ever been fucked by a real man, have you Miss Granger? I doubt this tight little pussy could handle a real cock. You're just an amateur, playing with little boys for your own amusement."

"Plffff" Hermione said.

"What was that?" Snape asked.

"Plfff!" Hermione shouted through the gag.

Snape undid the tie and cast it away. "Say again," he ordered.

"Please!" Hermione shouted, struggling mightily against her bonds.

"Please what?"

"Please…please…" Hermione stammered, shivering with desire as Snape's wand slowly slid in and out of her wet pussy. Snape cocked his head, remaining silent as he probed her.

"Please…show me what it's like to be fucked by a real man!" she finally exclaimed in a burst of terror and lust.

The wand was suddenly withdrawn from her, causing her to gasp in disappointment.

"You may regret this, Miss Granger," came the reply, spoken softly into her ear as Snape's dark greasy hair fell round her face.

"Please," was all Hermione could say. "Please!"

She felt the head of his cock pressing up against the entrance to her pussy. It went up and down her wet slit, gathering her juices as lubrication. She quivered and squirmed with anticipation, so afraid, and yet wanting nothing more than to feel it deep inside her.

Then, slowly, agonizingly, his enormous cock began to push it's way inside her. She felt like she was being split in two, and for a moment she thought maybe he was right and she was going to regret this. Then, he was buried to the hilt inside her, his balls resting right on her clit. The pain was agonizing pleasure, and she cried out again.

Snape pulled his cock out again, so just the head was inside of her, and paused. Hermione whimpered and clutched the edge of the desk. Then Snape plunged his cock back inside of her. Suddenly, she was cumming. She screamed uncontrollably as the waves of her orgasm washed over her, and she could feel her cunt squirting around Snape's mighty organ.

He did not pause again, but began to pound her mercilessly from behind as she shook through wave after wave of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. She thought she might honestly die if the orgasms didn't stop soon, but his cock continued to penetrate her and she continued to shout herself hoarse.

"Oh God, Professor," she somehow managed to say in between screams. "Oh God…fuck me Professor! Please God fuck me!"

"Is this what you wanted, whore?" Snape brutishly taunted.

"Oh God, yes!" she cried.

"How does my cock compare to that little bastard Potter?" he demanded as he continued to shove his throbbing manhood deep inside her.

"Oh God…so…much…better…" she managed to say in between gasps.

"You really like this, don't you slut?" he asked.

"Yesssssss!" Hermione rasped.

"Let's see how you like this then," he said, pulling his member out, which elicited a disappointed cry from her.

She was finally able to take in a full breath for the first time since he had started fucking her, and she was both grateful and sad for the break. Then, she felt the head of his cock again pressing up against her.

This time, it was pressed up against her tight little rosebud asshole.

"Oh…no Professor! Please!" she cried out in fear.

"Shut up and take it, bitch," Snape shot back. "Mr. Malfoy told me this is nothing new for you."

"No…please…you're too big," Hermione pleaded.

She felt the mushroom head of his prick forcing its way past the outside ring of her asshole, forcing it open. The copious amount of pussy juices she had squirted on to his penis was apparently more than enough lubrication, and she forced herself to relax as his monster slowly pried its way inside of her. She cried and whimpered, trying to pull herself free of the ropes which still bound her to the desk.

"I'm going to fuck the slut out of you, Granger," Snape told her in a low, menacing voice. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

With that, his cock was all the way inside her ass, feeling as though it was going to literally cause her to explode. The pain was unbearable as he began to stroke in and out of her tight hole.

Then, it started to become pleasurable. In fact, almost without realizing it her cries of pain began to become cries of pleasure. Hermione was stunned when she realized this, and even more shocked when she felt the familiar tidal build up of an orgasm beginning to surge again. She opened her eyes in complete shock as the dam broke and yet another massive orgasm rocked her entire body as her asshole clamped down on the cock inside her, like tight clenching fist.

"Holy fuck!" she shouted.

Behind her, she could hear Snape's breathing becoming ragged and coming in short loud gasps. That, and the intense throbbing of his penis which she could feel deep inside her rectum, told her that he was going to cum soon too.

"Professor, please…" she began, trying to form cogent sentences. "Please, I want to…I want you to cum down my throat. I want to swallow every drop of your load."

"I..don't know…Miss Granger," Snape managed to grunt. "I was going to shoot my cum all over those tiny little tits of yours."

"Please, Professor Snape," she pleaded, "nobody has ever cum inside me before. Nobody. I want you to be the first."

"Maybe I should just cum up your ass then," he retorted.

"No, I want…I need to taste you. Please? Oh God please?"

Snape pulled his cock out of her ass, leaving her suddenly feeling empty.

"Very well, Miss Granger," he said. "I shall do you this one favor, this one time. But I am taking 50 points from Gryffindor for your insolence."

He grabbed his wand and released her from her bonds. She immediately stood up and turned around to face him, looking directly into his hard, cruel eyes. He reached out and tore open her blouse, revealing the small but perfectly shaped breasts he had threatened to cum on moments before.

"Okay then," he said, staring down at her young, nearly naked body in a manner which, almost ridiculously after all this, made her feel completely ashamed and vulnerable. "Let's see if a little whore like you, not even a real woman yet, can make me cum."

Hermione got back down on her knees in front of him and spat on her hand. She then began to stroke his cock, staring up into his eyes as she did so. Not breaking eye contact, she took him into her mouth.

She swallowed his cock as deeply as she could get it, using her tongue to massage the underside of the shaft as she bobbed up and down on the throbbing member. She worshipped it with her mouth, licking up and down the shaft, kissing and tonguing his balls, using every skill she had ever learned with the boys in her class.

Any one of them would have cum by now, and she would have pulled her mouth off their little pricks and jerked them off as they shot their wads across her face. But Snape defied her efforts, almost as if he was daring her to make him cum. She was determined to milk his cock dry, and taste a man's cum for the first time in her young life.

Then, she began to feel it. That tightening of the balls, that expanding of the glans, the choppy breathing, that indicated that she was about to get what she wanted. She increased the tempo, her tongue flicking back and forth over the underside of his cockhead, demanding it release its load to her.

"Oh…God…Miss…Granger!" Snape cried out, and then suddenly her mouth was flooded with a massive load of white hot cum. She could feel his cock throbbing like beating heart as jets and jets of it shot across her tongue, her cheeks, and down her throat.

She couldn't help but finger her clit as this happened, and she was immediately rewarded with an orgasm in parallel with his. She kept her mouth moving as he came, and her eyes opened wide in surprise as he just kept coming. She had never experienced so much cum before!

So much cum that she could not swallow it all. Some went down her throat, and some dribbled out the sides of her mouth and down her chin. Finally she had to pull her mouth off of his cock before she choked, but she kept stroking the shaft with her other hand and was blessed with a couple more shots of cum that splashed across her neck and began to run down her chest and across her exposed breasts.

At last he seemed spent.

Hermione looked up at him, almost feeling shy now that the reality of everything began to set in.

"Was I good, Professor?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, yes, Miss Granger," he replied. "You are the best little slut in this school, I believe."

"Can I have my wand back now?" she requested. "So I can clean up and fix my clothes?"

Snape glared at her. "Miss Granger, I believe you are under some misapprehension. Your detention was for the entire afternoon. You still have hours to go before you are dismissed. Don't think you are getting out of this so easily."

Hermione suppressed a smile.

"Yes, Professor Snape. Whatever you say," she said.


End file.
